creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Mining Cell
Basic Information Like all the other Power Cells, the Stone Mining Cell is an all-purpose-tool or rather an upgrade for your ArcTek Gauntlet that has to be equipped in order to pull certain blocks, liquids and other materials, except for Ores that have to be extracted from their Nodes by using Extractors. Stone Mining Cells are also required to cause certain transformation effects when performing a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack. However, in order to deal more damage to Creatures (and fellow players if PvP is enabled), Power Cells will not make any difference - instead, stronger melee Weapons have to be equipped for this purpose. Since update R40 at the end of March 2017, Stone Mining Cells are now the first tier of Power Cells after Wood Mining Cells were completely removed from the game. How to obtain Stone Mining Cells can be crafted by yourself in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "Q"). Other than that, Stone Mining Cells can rather rarely be found in Stone Treasure Chests that spawn on Fossil layer block in dark areas or in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on Stalactite layer blocks in darkness, or can also rarely be obtained from common blue Keepas either as a loot when killing them or after taming them, feeding them their favorite Food as shown in their pet windows and then harvesting from them. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since update R55 #1 on August 22nd 2018, the crafting recipe needed to craft Stone Mining Cells does not have to be unlocked any longer, but is now an already unlocked starting crafting recipe in your Crafting Menu. How to craft To craft one Stone Mining Cell, you will need: * 4 (blocks of) Stone, mined from walls of shallow Caves, from rocky Mountains, hill sides or dug out of the ground from the Fossil layer that is just below the surface layer. Mining Stone does not require any Power Cell to be equipped * 2 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs in a Processor * 2 Mushrooms; either Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms or even the rare Glowing Mushrooms will do (the small blue arrows indicate that you can browse through alternative materials by clicking on these arrows) * 5x Coal extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains, or on the Fossil layer reachable by Caves by using any kind of Extractor. Coal can also be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests at night and can be obtained from common blue Keepas by killing them or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them * 2 Flowers of any kind, like Red Flowers from birch-like Ashenwood-trees, Yellow Flowers from dark-leafed Cragwood-trees, Blue Flowers from pine-like Elderwood-trees, Wildflowers that grow on the ground in Savannahs, Tundra Flowers from Tundras, etc. Again, please click on the blue arrows to browse if necessary Crafting or taking a Stone Mining Cell is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipes for Obsidian Mining Cells, Forges, Stone Chests, Wiring Tools, Plows, Switches, Blocks of Goo and for Taming Collars. How to use In order to use a Stone Mining Cell, right-click on its icon in your inventory in order to equip it in your Mining Cell equipment slot. If you have no Power Cell equipped when obtaining a Stone Mining Cell, it will automatically be equipped. You can find the Mining Cell equipment slot when opening your inventory on the left side of your player character model - it's the topmost slot with the gauntlet icon. You will need a Stone Mining Cell to pull Bedrock, Limestone and/or Magnetite on the Fossil layer (like in shallow Caves), as well as Mold and Tourmaline further down, but also Canyonstone, Dark Canyonstone and Ruddy Canyonstone in Canyons on the surface, Peakstone high up in Mountains, or Ice from frozen Oceans or rivers (often hidden under a thin layer of Snow). You cannot pull any harder rocks with Stone Mining Cells - like Siltstone, Stalactite or Saltrock on the Stalactite layer. You can scoop up ordinary blue Water and Molasses with just a Stone Mining Cell, but also without even any Power Cell equipped. You cannot scoop other liquids with just a Stone Mining Cell though; you will have to equip at least an Iron Mining Cell to collect Tar, or at least a Diamond Mining Cell to scoop up Bog Water, Mineral Water, liquid Lava and/or Corrupted Water. In order to perform a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack, the middle mouse button (often the mouse wheel) can be pressed after drawing the melee Weapon (TAB as the default key). However, this will only work when your player character's Stamina is at least at 75% of its maximum (75 Stamina points for F2P players, 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you have consumed Stamina-enhancing Food). Also, you cannot execute the Gauntlet Smash in areas where your permission rank is too low (like Visitor on a player claim or game world). A Stone Mining Cell is the minimum requirement if you want to quickly remove Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Shrubs, Weeds, Wildflowers and the like with a Gauntlet Smash. Tree Leaves can be removed without even requiring a Power Cell - except for Parchwood Leaves that require at least a Stone Mining Cell to be eradicated. Snowy Elderwood Leaves are another exception, they will transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves that can then be destroyed with a second ground smash. Blocks of green Grass can be transformed into blocks of Dirt by the ground smash even if no Power Cell is equipped. The Gauntlet Smash will also turn blocks of Savannah Grass into Rocky Dirt, even if no Power Cell is equipped. Durability Pulling hard rocks like Bedrock, Limestone, Canyonstone (of any kind), Peakstone, Ice, Magnetite or Tourmaline will drain the durability of your Stone Mining Cell significantly. However, pulling Mud, common grey Stone, Sandstone, uncorrupted Dirt, Rocky Dirt, Canyon Floor blocks, Sand, uncorrupted Grass (of any kind), or organics like Wood, Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms, Seashells, Seeds, Crops, uncorrupted tree Leaves (of any kind) Shrubs or other plants and Flowers, or Water and Molasses will not make the Stone Mining Cell lose any durability. In a detailed view, it is believed that this Mining Cell can pull up to 300 Tier 2 blocks and 600 of Tier 1 blocks. See: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/490124466458641971/ When the Stone Mining Cell still is at its full durability, no durability bar will be shown. Only when the maximum durability is reduced by pulling any rocks or materials as hard as Stone (tier 1) or harder, a green durability bar will show up over the Stone Mining Cell icon and will get shorter the more durability is lost. When all durability has been used up, the Stone Mining Cell will break and vanish. There is no way to repair equipment in Creativerse, so you'd better take another Mining Cell with you if the durability bar has shrunken to a mere spot. Quests Block and A Hard Place * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Part Of the Process" * Objectives: ** craft at least one basic Extractor from Stone Slabs and Wood Slabs in your crafting menu ** obtain 5 pieces of Coal, for example by extracting it from Coal Nodes that can be found in shallow Caves, on the Fossil layer or on rocky Mountains, or find Coal in Wood Treasure Chests or loot or pet-harvest Coal from Keepas of any kind ** craft a Stone Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Stone blocks, 2 Wood Slabs, 2 Mushrooms, 5 pieces of Coal and 2 Flowers of any type * Rewards: 5 basic Extractors, 20 pieces of Coal and 10 Coal Torches * Unlocks: quest "Forge Ahead" and quest "A Stalactite Squeeze" Category:Crafted Category:Power Cells Category:Mining Cells